


In Control

by chemicaldefect, ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/pseuds/chemicaldefect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for the Hobbit RPF Kink Meme for anonymous, who asked for:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Graham fingering Dean into next week while Aidan watches, tied to a chair across the room.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>No reasoning behind this at all except it would be hot as hell.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>(oh and I'd sort of like it if Graham and Dean were not really that into each other but they both wanted to put on a show for Aidan, so it's kind of a purely physical/primal thing they have going on... no lovey-dovey kisses, just rough and dirty)</em></p><p> </p><p>We decided to add a dash of Dwalin... and a remote control vibrator. We just happened to have one lying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Company's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Graham/Dwalin written by ThornyHedge
> 
> Aidan written by chemicaldefect
> 
> Dean... we shared him ♥

Graham’s trailer was exactly what anyone who knew him would expect it to be—a little bit dojo and a little bit Brigadoon. The veteran actor had managed to bring a great deal of home along with him. Martial arts posters, interspersed with clan regalia decorated the walls. He even had a bonsai tree on his bamboo coffee table. But, Graham also had some furnishings that most of his guests didn’t get to see: a small collection of light bondage toys that he only broke out when he had a special visitor. 

But Graham wasn’t home right now. Dwalin was. The whole trailer smelled of fur, leather and metal. And Dwalin was engaged in his favorite past-time… molesting Aidan Turner. He’d felt a stirring in his loins the moment he’d laid eyes on the lad. And they only multiplied when he saw the brunet in costume. They’d been experimenting, on and off, for a few months, testing one another’s boundaries in the sex department, and seemed to have finally fallen into a pattern. Aidan really liked it when Dwalin fucked him, so Graham tried to arrange for that to happen at least once a week.

Right now, however, Aidan was being punished for flirting with Dean on set. Dwalin had tied the lad hand and foot to an armchair. The chair was comfortable enough that Aidan wasn’t suffering, but he was tied securely enough that he wasn’t going anywhere until Dwalin gave his permission. As an extra added bonus, Dwalin had insisted that Aidan insert a small vibrator with a remote control—a remote control which Dwalin now held in his heavily tattooed hand.

“Well then, laddie,” he smiled at his prisoner. “Still thinking about that blond, are ye?”

Aidan squirmed in the chair, surreptitiously trying to get some friction against the currently still vibrator filling him up. It was no use; Dwalin had complete control. 

He decided it was time to test the limits of that control.

“Well, can you blame me?” Aidan tipped his head against the back of the chair, looking up at the imposing dwarf with feigned nonchalance. “Christ, the mouth on him.” The brunet’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

“He’s got a lovely little mouth, aye,” Dwalin conceded, using his thumb to dial the remote to 1… 2…. “Ye’ll be quite happy to know I took the liberty of inviting—Dean, is it?—over this evening,” Dwalin tells him. “Aye,” he continued, ignoring Aidan’s stuttering protest. “I thought he might enjoy seeing you like this, laddie… writhing and begging for release.” He smirked down at Aidan. “He should be here soon, in fact.”

Panic briefly flared in Aidan’s chest upon learning that Dean would be joining them, but it was quickly overshadowed by a throb of pleasure as the device inside him thrummed against his prostate. Aidan’s cock twitched where it rested against his belly, hardening further at Dwalin’s wicked words.

“D-does—fuck—does he know what he’s walking into?” It was hard to form a coherent sentence when Dwalin thumbed the dial up one more setting. Aidan’s hips bucked forward unconsciously.

“I doubt he does, love,” Dwalin grinned at the naked lad’s predicament, “as I’m not completely sure myself what I’m going to do with him.” He bit his lower lip, eyes raking over Aidan’s lithely muscled chest. “It will be a shock for him, seeing you in this state, I imagine. I wonder,” Dwalin paced, “do you think he might have feelings for you? Or is he coming over here because he thinks I fancy _him_?”

Aidan gulped, unsure how to answer. He honestly wasn’t sure what Dean’s feelings for him were. He only could speak for himself, and somehow he didn’t think it wise to tell Dwalin how many nights he’d come over his own fist, staining his sheets with sweat and seed, groaning Dean’s name into his pillow. He focused on another part of Dwalin’s question.

“Do you?” He gritted his teeth to hold back a moan. It took him a few seconds to get his breath back. “Fancy him, I mean.”

“Well now,” Dwalin flicked the dial to 4 and locked eyes with Aidan. “He’s lovely to look at, that’s a stone cold fact, innit? Great little ass on that one. Bit of a smarmy mouth, though. I suppose if I could keep him tied up and gagged I might be able to tolerate him well enough. But it’s no secret _you_ want him,” Dwalin knelt in front of Aidan and put a meaty hand on each of his thighs, “considering how many times you’ve called out his name in your sleep.”

A pathetic whimper escaped Aidan’s lips when the vibrator kicked up another notch. A hot spark of fear shot through his spine at the dangerous glint in Dwalin’s eyes, but it only served to spike his arousal. Aidan spread his knees as much as he could with his ankles bound to the chair, further exposing himself to Dwalin’s gaze. It was pathetic—they’d only just begun and he was already hard and leaking, gasping for it.

“Jealous?” He aimed for cocky, but Aidan’s voice shook and he tapered off with a keening whine, hips thrusting upward a bit, seeking Dwalin's touch.

“Jealous? Oh, you’d best believe it, lad,” Dwalin put a hot, steady hand on Aidan’s shoulder. “I know I’m a randy old goat in your eyes sometimes,” he admitted, putting the remote control down on the coffee table. “But this randy old goat really enjoys our time together.” He ran his other hand down Aidan’s ribcage, thumb ghosting around both nipples and kept slowly, torturously coming closer and closer to Aidan’s very attentive cock. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to avoid giving into the temptation to swallow it. Not yet. He wanted Aidan to sweat this one out.

“I don’t think you’re old.” Aidan’s breath hitched and he arched his chest into Dwalin’s gentle touch, nipples peaking at the whisper of Dwalin’s fingertips against sensitive skin. “You’re as young as you feel, and you feel pretty young to me.” Aidan’s voice was rough with lust, but he hoped the sincerity shone through in his words.

“Ah well,” Dwalin smiled sadly. “Old or not, that remains to be seen.” After a glance at the clock, he reached over and turned off the table lamp, which was the only light on in the trailer. In the ensuing darkness, he leaned over Aidan, kissing and nibbling the brunet’s chest and abs, long beard tickling Aidan’s cock. “You are a lovely, lovely lad,” Dwalin tells him. “And you’ve been more than patient with me and my strange tastes. That’s why I’m going to let you decide what I do to your friend when he shows up.” He squeezed Aidan’s left ass cheek with one giant hand. “Once I get started, that is.”

Aidan opened his mouth to retort, but his reply promptly fled his mind when the lights blinked out and Dwalin’s mouth descended on him. Without the aid of his eyes, the hot, wet feeling of Dwalin’s tongue prodding him, the sensation of sharp teeth scraping his skin and the feather-light brush of hair over his sensitive prick was heightened to a maddening degree. His fingers twitched on the armrests, longing to pull Dwalin closer. He let out a frustrated mewl and tried to twist his hips closer to the heat radiating from the other man’s body.

Through the haze of lust, Aidan thought he heard a tentative knock at the door. He couldn’t find the words to bring it to Dwalin’s attention.

Dean’s first knock went unanswered, so he tried again, doubling the volume. “Graham?” he called out, wondering if he’d misheard the Scot’s invitation. It did seem pretty dark inside Graham’s trailer.

Dwalin put a hand over Aidan’s mouth, “Don’t you cry out now, lad,” he whispered, getting up to stand behind the door. “That would bring a rather anticlimactic end to our evening’s festivities.”

Aidan’s eyes widened; his anxiety had returned when he heard Dean’s voice. What if the blond was horrified by this little game they were playing? What if he rejected them? Aidan wasn't sure he could stand that. He bit his lip behind Dwalin’s hand and looked into the man’s steady, confident gaze. He trusted Dwalin, and he trusted Graham. He let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly.

Outside the door, Dean was growing antsy. He had no real idea why he was here in the first place, but he didn’t know Graham as well as the others and he supposed he’d been intrigued by the invitation. He craned his neck to squint through the blinds, but he couldn’t make out any shapes or movement inside. He’d just turned to go when he heard the door swing open behind him.

The door was open, but no one was standing inside. _What the blue fuck?_ Dean thought to himself. Clearly Graham was having one over on him. But what if something was wrong? What if Graham was lying inside, hurt? He turned and walked carefully, but purposefully into Graham’s darkened trailer. “Graham?” he peered around in the dark, reaching for the switch on the wall. He flicked it and nothing happened. He thought he saw a glimpse of a pale seated figure in the moonlight. 

He was about to walk forward, when strong arms grabbed him from behind, wrapping around his waist and chest, and pulling him back against a solid wall of muscle. “Hello, laddie,” Dwalin menaced into Dean’s ear.

Dean struggled instinctively against Graham’s iron grip, getting nowhere. 

“Dean, you’re all right—” the voice, Aidan’s, broke on a shuddering groan. “It’s okay, relax.” 

“Aidan, what the fuck—?” Dean’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and he relaxed slightly in Graham’s arms. He could finally make out the figure in the chair.

Aidan sat, arms and legs tightly bound, dim moonlight gleaming off of sweaty skin. Dean swallowed convulsively at the sight of Aidan’s cock, flushed and hard, precome leaking out of the slit to pool on his abdomen. Dean had an impulsive urge to lick it away; he shivered at the mental image.

“ _Aidan_ ,” Dean gasped, tone almost reverent. The sight was far better than he could have imagined, and he’d imagined a lot. He tried to move forward once again, momentarily forgetting about the strong arms holding him back.

“Whoa there, laddie,” Dwalin—not Graham, but _fucking Dwalin_ —huffed into his ear. “He’s not for you. Not right now, anyway.” He flicked on a lamp on the counter that shone enough light for them all to see one another.

“I-I knew you two were,” Dean cleared his throat at the sight of Aidan’s eyes, “were seeing each other outside of work,” Dean told them. “But I didn’t realize the… extent of it.”

“It extends pretty far,” Dwalin licked at Dean’s earlobe, chuckling, then gave it a playful tug with his teeth, “What say, Aidan?”

Aidan shivered at Dean’s bewildered, lust-blown gaze, paired with the way Dwalin leered at him over the blond’s shoulder. He chewed his bottom lip nervously, heart pounding a harsh rhythm in his chest. He decided to go all in.

“I say the two of you have entirely too many clothes on.” He wiggled in the chair, drawing attention to his own nudity, his cock bobbing obscenely with the movement.

Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth went suddenly dry. He simply couldn’t tear his gaze away from Aidan’s glorious body. Sure, he’d seen his friend getting in and out of his costumes. But this… this was a whole new world of hot. And Dwalin had a hard on, too. How could he not feel it, when the brute was dry humping him from behind?

“I know you’re not very fond of me, Dean,” Dwalin told him. “And why should ye be? I am, after all, fucking the man you secretly lust after. But, there’s nothing saying we all can’t have a bit of fun, is there?” Dwalin risked slacking off in his grip on Dean to reach a naughty hand down to squeeze his ass roughly. “Why don’t you hold this?” Dwalin reached out to the counter in front of Dean and picked up the remote control, placing it in Dean’s hand.

The randy Dwarf grinned knowingly Aidan.

Aidan’s lips twitched at Dwalin’s behavior, but he kept his eyes steadily on Dean, silently willing him to give in and take what he clearly wanted. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, and he noticed with a swell of anticipation that Dean’s eyes snapped down to track the movement. Aidan opened his mouth to say something, anything, to reassure Dean that this was fine, that they both wanted him here, but Dean beat him to the punch. 

“It looks like you boys know all about fun.” Dean ghosted his thumb around the dial without actually increasing the setting. This situation might be a bit outside his comfort zone and entirely unexpected, but he couldn’t deny how hard he suddenly was, or the sudden, desperate need he had to bring Aidan as much pleasure as Dwalin apparently did.

He leaned back a bit into the dwarf’s arms and ground his ass teasingly against the bulge in his trousers. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’d like you to be in charge of that little gadget,” Dwalin explained. “And Aidan and I are going to be in charge of _you,_ ” Dwalin reached into the folds of his tunic and produced two black silk scarves. “I’d like to tie your hands, laddie,” he told Dean, pinning him between the counter and his body. “Are you amenable to that?”

“Uh—sure,” Dean agreed, far more quickly than he probably should have. He knew Graham wouldn’t hurt him. At least, he hoped not. 

“You keep that remote in your hand,” Dwalin instructed, “and cross your arms over your chest, like this,” the grizzled warrior crossed his wrists as if he were buried in a coffin.

“Oookay,” Dean agreed, raising an eyebrow in Aidan’s direction. He complied and Dwalin used one of the scarves to bind Dean’s wrists securely. 

“I like your hands there, laddie,” Dwalin grunted, grinding his erection against Dean’s ass. “Keeps them out of my way. Why don’t you see what that remote can do?”


	2. Up to 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remote control goes the whole way up to 10.

Dean’s eyes flicked over to Aidan. He was practically salivating, leaning forward against his bonds with an eager expression lighting up his features. He seemed much more coherent than he had when Dean had first come in the door. 

Dean decided to make it his mission to reduce him to a writhing, begging mess before the night was done. It was only fair; he had a sneaking suspicion that he would be in a similar state.

Looking far more self-assured than he felt, Dean smirked at the brunet in the chair. “So, Aidan, how do you want me?” Before Aidan could answer, Dean flicked the dial up to 5.

Aidan collapsed back into the chair with a whine, back arching and fingers flexing uselessly, itching to touch something—Dean, Dwalin, himself, _anybody_. His ass was steadily rutting against the seat beneath him, trying to force the toy deeper.

“I want you both naked, now, _please_.” He cast pleading eyes towards Dwalin.

Dean suddenly became very self-conscious. He’d seen Graham’s incredibly fit body and Aidan—well, Aidan was an Adonis. Dean felt positively pasty in comparison to the two of them. “Taking off my shirt could be problematic,” he told the pair. “My hands?”

“Not a problem, laddie,” Dwalin said cheerfully, producing a kitchen knife and slitting Dean’s t-shirt up the back before Dean could protest. He did the same to the front of the garment, and the thin cotton fell away.

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped. “Warn a guy next time!”

Dwalin smacked his ass playfully. “I know you’d like to see me naked, Aidan, but tonight’s not about me. It’s about the two of you getting your heads on straight.” He reached around Dean’s waist and began unzipping the fly of his jeans, fingers making careful note of the bulge beneath it. “Nice,” he whispered in Dean’s ear. “Aidan’s going to love it,” he told the blond, sliding his pants and boxers down, exposing Dean completely to Aidan’s view. He helped Dean step out of his sneakers and kicked all the garments aside. 

Holding Dean by the upper arms, he pulled him from behind the counter and displayed the blond for Aidan. Dean flushed and kept his gaze on the floor. “A-Aidan,” he breathed. “I-I—”

“Oh, fuck, _Dean_ ,” Aidan groaned at the sight of Dean’s body: a perfect, pink blush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest, a ruddy cock, far thicker than Aidan’s own, curving upwards as it hardened before his eyes. Aidan’s mouth watered. His hips moved in tiny circles, grinding down into the seat. “So gorgeous.”

Dean’s eyes snapped up at that. He flushed deeper, this time in arousal, when he saw the affect he had on his friend. Aidan’s pupils were completely blown, barely a ring of brown around the black, and he looked at Dean like he wanted to devour him. Without thinking about it, Dean pushed the dial up to a 7, Aidan’s hoarse cry ringing beautifully in his ears. Dwalin’s fingers tightened their grip on his arms.

“Back to the counter now, love,” he guided Dean back behind the counter. “You keep your eyes on Aidan over there,” he breathed in Dean’s ear, bending him over the counter and slapping his ass playfully. “And I’d suggest turning that contraption down a bit and give him a breather.”

Dean nodded and dialed the remote back down to 2. “Better?” he smiled at Aidan, licking his lips at the way Aidan shuddered. He felt terribly exposed to Dwalin and was relieved to have Aidan’s own discomfort to focus on. 

Dwalin, meanwhile was whistling softly as he lay a few items out next to Dean on the counter. Dean turned to look, but Dwalin swiftly grabbed his hair and turned him around again to face the bound figure of Aidan. “Laddie, I gave you two instructions… hold the remote and keep your eyes on that lovely boyo over there. Was I unclear in my instructions?”

“No, Mr. Dwalin,” Dean gulped. “I’m sorry.”

“Aidan,” Dwalin turned to the bound Irishman, “what shall we do with him first?”

Aidan’s ears buzzed and he blinked slowly, trying to focus. He was both relieved and frustrated at having the toy turned back down to a manageable level. He’d been dangerously close to the edge—his balls still tingled, and his cock was leaking so profusely it was starting to drip down his thighs.

His mind finally caught up to Dwalin’s question. Lazily, his eyes tracked from Dean’s wide-eyed gaze to survey the items on the counter. He spotted the lube and immediately looked at Dwalin with a wicked grin.

“I bet he’d like those fingers of yours as much as I do.” Aidan looked hotly at Dean once more. “Christ, Dean, you should feel them inside you.”

Dean let out an uncontrollable whimper that he instantly regretted, and Dwalin’s chuckle rumbled behind him. 

“Looks like your golden boy here likes that notion,” Thorin’s bodyguard flicked open the bottle of lube expertly with one hand while kneading Dean’s adorable little ass with the other. “He’s got the cutest little bum, doesn’t he, Aidan?” 

Dean let out a gasp as Dwalin squirted some of the cold lube in the dip of his spine. The veteran actor ran two fingers through it and slowly, drew them down them down the crack of Dean’s ass. 

“This should be you doing this, Aidan,” Dwalin scolded him, and began massaging the furl of muscle.

Dean gasped, blue eyes closed in pleasure. Then, he remembered he was supposed to be looking at Aidan and raised his gaze.

Aidan greedily took in every flicker of pleasure that crossed Dean’s face. He didn’t know why he hadn’t pursued this sooner, what he’d been so afraid of. When Dean’s lashes fluttered prettily against his high cheekbones, desire pulsed through Aidan just as strongly as the sensation of the vibrator inside of him.

“Would you like that, Dean?” Aidan’s voice cracked, throat dry at the thought of _him_ wringing those emotions out of the blond. He looked toward Dwalin briefly, imagining what he must be doing to Dean from the way his muscular arm moved. He flexed against the straps securing him. “My fingers fucking into you?”

“G-god, yes,” Dean gasped, as Dwalin slipped a thick finger past the resistant ring of muscle. “Aidan, I’ve wanted you since the m-moment we met,” he admitted, hips stuttering when Dwalin’s knowledgeable digit found his prostate and nudged it a few times. To retaliate, Dean thumbed the remote up to 4.

Dwalin’s erection ground against his hip as the older man leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Aren’t you glad you came over, laddie?” He slipped another finger into the blond.

Dean cried out, head thrown back as he rocked onto Dwalin’s fingers. He got lost in the feeling of Dwalin’s hot length pressing insistently against his hip and the sound of Aidan chanting his name, punctuated occasionally by breathy moans and low buzz of the vibrator. 

Aidan writhed in his seat, desperate to free himself and fling himself between the two men. He wanted Dwalin’s rough hands on him, in him; he wanted to lick into Dean’s mouth and feel that pink tongue sliding against his own. Aidan just _wanted_.

“Dean, I want…” Aidan growled. “Harder, Dwalin. I want to hear him.”

“You heard the man,” Dwalin chuckled into Dean’s ear, his breath hot as his leather clad erection continued to rock against Dean’s flank. He added a third finger and crooked all three into Dean’s sweet spot. Dean cried out and his body convulsed in pleasure, thumb accidentally ratcheting the remote up 10.

“Aidan, _God_ , Aidan I—”

“Ah, Dean, oh, _please_ —”

The two men moaned each other’s names in tandem, both thrusting their hips frantically: Dean back onto Dwalin’s impossibly large fingers, Aidan into thin air as he desperately sought out any kind of relief for his neglected cock. 

“So close, Dean, ’m so close.” Aidan could feel his balls drawing up as the toy buzzed almost painfully against his abused prostate.

“Can you come, Aid?” Dean gasped. “Can you come for me?” he keened as Dwalin relentlessly massaged his prostate.

Dean’s desperate plea was enough to send Aidan over the edge. He shouted Dean and Dwalin’s names into the air as he came in long, hot spurts, come splashing over the tight, twitching muscles in his abdomen as the vibrator milked him for all he was worth. And still the toy buzzed on.

“God, Dean, Dwalin, please, it’s too much.” Stars danced in front of Aidan’s eyes, broken shivers wracking his frame.

Dean was nearly insane with want between the sinful sight in front of him and Dwalin’s skillful and constant stimulation behind him. Still, he managed to slowly back the remote down to zero. He knew he must look a mess to Aidan. He had no idea how the hell he’d face him in the morning. 

“Ah, now _that_ was sight, eh, laddie?” Dwalin draped his heavier frame over Dean’s back and used his pelvis to grind his fingers into Dean, grazing his prostate with accurate precision and satisfying his own need for friction. Dwalin bit Dean’s ear once more and whispered, “You’re welcome,” and reached below Dean and began stripping his cock.

The sight of Dwalin whispering hotly into Dean’s ear as he tugged his erection caused Aidan’s spent dick to give a valiant, but helpless, twitch. He rested his head back against the chair and watched the scene unfolding in front of him with hooded eyes. He wished he knew what Dwalin was saying to put that wrecked look on Dean’s face.

“You have no idea how filthy beautiful you look right now,” Aidan slurred. “Both of you.”

All Dean could think about was the debauched look on Aidan’s flushed face and the insistent pressure building inside him. 

“You’re a hot mess, Dean,” Dwalin told him, beard tickling his sweat-slick back. Dean felt the Dwarf’s hips stutter against his and he knew old Dwalin was literally coming in his pants. 

“I hate you,” Dean insisted, half-heartedly. “Fucking hate you, Graham,” he mewled. The remote slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor near Aidan’s chair. Then he raised his gaze to lock with Aidan’s and shot his load all over Dwalin’s tattooed hand. Dwalin, seasoned lover that he was, milked Dean through his orgasm and helped keep him upright when he knees threatened to give out. 

Aidan looked on while the two men at the counter regained their breath, Dwalin steadying Dean with a firm arm around his chest. He wanted to run his hands over both of them. He wanted to brush Dean’s hair out of his eyes and kiss his sweaty forehead, and he wanted to throw his arms around Graham in a fierce hug for giving this to him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and squirmed in the chair.

“Um…guys?” He raised his eyebrows and glanced down at his bound hands when the two men raised their heads to look at him.

“You should probably untie us,” Dean told Graham. “We do have a 7 a.m. call…”

“At least I’m already made up,” Graham grinned, spinning Dean around to face him. “So, Deano,” he wondered, unbinding Dean’s wrists. “How will you ever repay me for this?” He let the black scarf fall to the floor.

“Repay you?” Dean sputtered. “This was all _your_ idea.” He slipped into his underwear and jeans.

“Well, mostly,” Graham jerked his head in Aidan’s direction.

“Oh?” Dean smiled at Aidan. “Maybe he deserved to be tied up after all.”

Aidan offered the sweetest, most innocent smile that he could muster. 

“You can tie me up any time you’d like, Dean.” His smile widened into something more genuine when the blond ducked his head with a bashful grin. “Now seriously, is somebody going to untie me? I think my fingers are going numb.” He scowled as he twiddled the appendages, a tingling sensation shooting up his arm.

“Take care of him, Dean,” Graham patted Dean on the shoulder. “This old codger is going to bed. See you lads in the morning.” He smiled and retreated to the bedroom.

Dean watched him go, incredulous, then turned to Aidan.

“Seriously, Aid, _what the fuck?_ ” he knelt and undid the Velcro straps securing Aidan’s ankles and wrists. Blue eyes twinkling he looked up at Aidan. “You could have just asked me out.”

Aidan shrugged and looked down at his lap, a blush forming on his cheeks, smiling a bit when Dean started massaging the feeling back into his hands.

“I dunno, scared I guess. Didn’t want to ruin anything.” Sheepishly, he met Dean’s eyes. “You’re my best mate, Deano.”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we crossed the line into ‘something more’ tonight,” Dean plucked some Kleenex from a box on the table next to the armchair and began wiping the come off Aidan’s chest and abs. “You’re a mess,” he blushed. “And you need to get that _toy_ out of you. That is,” his eyes met Aidan’s playfully, “if you’re ready to.”

Aidan’s eyes twinkled. “Hmmm, I think I have another round in me, if you do.” Hesitantly, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Dean’s; it was hard to believe it was their first kiss, after everything they’d just done. He pulled back and bit his lip almost shyly.

Dean climbed up carefully onto Aidan’s lap and deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Aidan’s raven curls like he’d dreamed of doing since the first time he’d laid eyes on him. “Mmm,” he murmured. “ _Fucking Graham,_ ” and reached for the remote control.

END


End file.
